Booth and Brennan
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Booth and Brennan talk after Mayhem on the Cross.


Okay, the look in Brennan's eyes last night was so screaming, "I love you Booth.". Was that just me?

Disclaimer: Not mine. But why do I have to disclaim it? It's not like I don't want it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"If it hadn't been for my grandfather, I probably would've killed myself as a kid."

She had just put his handkerchief back in his pocket. As he said this, she rested her hand on his pocket.

They had just shared very personal stories with each other. They were getting closer, they could feel it. _____________________________________________________________________________________

When they were in the car, Brennan and Booth were silent. Sweets had insisted on taking his own car to Booth's house.

"I hate whoever those people were, Bones."

"What people?"

"The people that locked you in a trunk for breaking a plate."

"I'm okay, Booth. I made it. That's what counts."

"No, Bones, it's not. I want to hunt these people down and put them through that."

"I highly doubt they are afraid of being locked in a trunk."

"Bones, how about I hold a gun to their heads. Make them feel the fear you had to have felt."

"I'm sorry about your childhood, Booth."

"Yeah."

"You don't have to answer, but why did you want to kill yourself?"

"My dad."

"What did he do?"

"It is so hard to have to protect your mother, your brother, and yourself from an alcoholic. Then no one understands why you are so brittle all the time. You finally find people that except you, then eventually, they turn away to."

"I know Booth. When I went to school, everyone knew I was a foster kid. No one would ever talk to me. I think that's why I was so cold and distant."

"You said 'was', not 'am'."

"I'm aware of that Booth. You came into my life, and I was better. You forced your way into my heart, and I couldn't push you away no matter how hard I tried. You made me realize that you have to listen to your brain, but you also have to listen to your heart. You have to tell someone something you aren't completely sure you want them to know. You can't be afraid to fall in love."

"Fall in love?"

"I love you, Booth."

"You love me?" Now he was teasing her.

"Love by definition is a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection. I have a deep attachment to you. I know I can tell you anything and you won't laugh or make fun of me. Except for Brainy Smurf."

"I'm sorry I laughed about Brainy Smurf. It's a cartoon character. I just thought that it was kind of funny that 'cold' Doctor Brennan can actually get upset."

"I've got feelings too."

"I know you do. I know that you feel emotions. You only show me that."

"What do you mean I only show you?"

"You cry on my shoulder when you are upset. You hug me when you get scared. You tell me your most personal memories."

"That's the truth. I know I can trust you."

"I'd never hurt you. You know I couldn't hurt you."

"Do you mind if I ask something?"

"Anything, Bones."

"How did your grandfather save you?"

"He told me that people needed me. He told me Jared and my mom needed me to protect them. He told me that one day, a woman would need me too."

"What? He couldn't know that a woman would need you someday."

"He believed, like me, that there are soul mates. If I didn't stay in this world, I couldn't keep my place as someone's soul mate, and they might be the person that really needed someone."

"Like who?"

"If I had to say who my soul mate is, I'd say you."

"Why me?"

"You tell me everything. You don't hold anything back. I'm not afraid to tell you about my dad. I know you won't laugh at me. I can do something completely stupid, and you don't get really mad over it. You are just more focused on trying to get me to do better next time. I'm protective of you. I care about you. I can comfort you and you can comfort me. We know each other so well. Sure we fight, but we really like each other deep down."

"Booth, it's been proven that bickering is healthy for relationships. If you don't fight, you're not engaging in each other."

"I know. Bones, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Booth."

"I love it when we argue. Your eyes are usually a really pale blue, but when you're mad, your eyes take a darker hint. It's really, really cute."

"Cute? Don't call me cute."

"Well, you are cute. You are adorable sometimes."

"Thank you."

"I'm just stating a fact."

"Thank you for calling me adorable. It is a compliment."

"You are adorable."

By now, they were stopped at a red light. Brennan was wishing she could get closer to Booth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Before long, they arrived in the parking lot of Booth's apartment complex. When they got out of Booth's SUV, Brennan went over to Booth's side and gave him a big hug.

"Bones, why are you hugging me?"

"I'm sorry that your childhood was so bad."

"I'm sorry that your foster parent were so mean to you."

While he said this, he pulled her closer. She couldn't help but worry that Sweets might see them. She knew Sweets could see them, but she didn't care. Both of them needed comfort, and only they knew how to comfort each other.

She was resting her head on his chest and his head was turned down towards hers. He could see her eyes were closed and she was completely relaxed. He thought that she looked like she was asleep. He knew she was asleep when she started to snore softly, so he picked her up and carried her to his apartment.

"Agent Booth, you're back."

"Be quiet, Gordon Gordon. You're going to wake Bones up." Booth whispered to Gordon Wyatt and hoped he hadn't woke Bones.

Booth went to his room and put Brennan in his bed. He was going to have to sleep on the couch, but he didn't care. His Bones was more important than him.

"Is she asleep?"

"She's out like a rock."

"She's going to miss dinner."

"That's okay, I'll make sure she eats."

"Make sure who eats?"

"God Sweets, you scared me. Brennan. She fell asleep in the car and so I'm letting her sleep here tonight." He hoped Sweets couldn't tell that he was lying. Obviously, Sweets didn't know, because he didn't say anything.

Booth loved Bones, so he didn't mind sleeping on the couch that night. If he hurt his back, she was going to have to fix it with her magic knuckles.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it? CLICK THE BUTTON!


End file.
